


Poker

by finnsdead (Magic_Cait)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: College AU, First Kiss, M/M, daveys got a crush, i love my gay sons, its kinda obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Cait/pseuds/finnsdead
Summary: David Jacobs was an introvert.His friends, however, were not informed of this obvious fact and decidedly ignored it.davey gets invited to poker night and shenanigans insue





	

David Jacobs was an introvert. 

His friends, however, were not informed of this obvious fact and decidedly ignored it. He was constantly invited to poker night and constantly turned it down. He did not want to waste his night on gambling when he could be studying for a test or doing his homework or reading that book he wanted to finish. There was nothing anyone could do to change that.

Until Jack Kelly was consulted.

For some stupid reason, David could never seem to turn him down. If anyone mentioned Jack when attempting to convince David to do things, he tried to get the hell out if there before the other boy could actually arrive, because god knows what he’d agree to with Jack’s incredibly sculpted body inches away. Since the strike, David hadn’t been able to think straight around Jack. His imagination would act up, making him think about Jack’s arms and Jack’s chest and Jack’s abs and _oh god it’s happening again._

The last time Race had tried to convince David to come to poker, Jack had, unfortunately, been present. It took a solid 5 minutes and the sentence “C’mon, Dave, it’ll be fun!” before he reluctantly caved. Race had cheered and Jack had smiled that winning smile and had slung an arm around David’s shoulders, triggering an immediate fantasy and David’s cheeks turning bright red. 

David was dreading poker night. He would be forced to be close to Jack all night, and, in turn, his brain would be on high alert. All his better judgement was telling him to call Race feigning a cough, but his bad judgement was telling him “boy if you go to poker, Jack will talk to you more and possibly fall for you in the process”. Which, David admitted, was stupid and irrational, but it got him out of the house so it couldn’t be _too_ evil. 

When David rang Race’s doorbell, he could hear yelling and some commotion before the door was thrown open by Spot.

“Jack, your boyfriend’s here!” he yelled into the house. A quiet “oh, good!” could be heard from the couch. David’s cheeks flushed a light pink, and he slipped inside the small apartement. He headed for the living room, where he was greeted by a chorus of “hey, Davey”s and one “hey, boyfriend” from Jack which made David’s face an even brighter shade of pink. He sat down on the couch next to Jack, who ruffled his hair. David pushed him off, running his hands through his short curls to fix them a bit. Race clapped his hands loudly and all talk ceased.

“I would like to formally announce that poker night is now officially in session and everyone should now proceed to the kitchen table so me and Spot can make out in peace for a few minutes.” he stated. Everyone groaned and laughed but quickly left the room.

Jack pushed David into the kitchen in front of him. He didn’t sit down immediately, instead he observed everyone else milling about. David stood next to him, watching people as well. He noticed how all over each other Mush and Blink were; they could barely keep their eyes off each other. It was sweet in a way, but also absolutely disgusting to everyone else.

David was suddenly incredibly aware of a hand resting on his ass.

He didn’t look at Jack (who was _obviously_ the culprit) as his face turned bright red. It was probably an accident.

“Jack, your hand’s on my ass.” he stated simply.

“Is it?” Jack responded. “Sorry Dave, it was an accident.” 

David turned his head and stared at the other boy, his mouth pulled into a frown. “Your hand is still on my ass, Jack Kelly.”

A beat.

“It’s still an accident, David Jacobs.”

David scoffed. “Oh my god, Jack, I can’t bel-”

David was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his own. His eyes fluttered closed, the room around him melting away into Jack. Nothing real mattered and everything was _Jack_. Jack’s lips were soft but slightly chapped, and he moved them against David’s slowly and passionately. They were in their own world, drinking in the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other as they kissed, before they were unpleasantly sucked back to reality by Race yelling at them about public indecency. All David really wants to do is flip him off and keep kissing Jack until the feeling of Jack and _nothing but Jack_ was burned into his memory for the rest of his existence on this hunk of rock. Sadly, that was not an option. They came here for poker and they were going to play.

Much to his relief, David enjoyed the rest of his night. He leeched off Jack’s body heat all night, keeping the least amount of distance between them as possible. Everyone else complained about them and how gross they were; even Mush and Blink told them to chill. Jack not-so-politely told them that he had waited for this for a full year and he was not going to let David go (which earned him a hard kiss on the mouth from David).

When the game finally ended, it was close to 2 in the morning. David crashed at Jack’s place (since it was closer than his). The next morning was full of love confessions and lazy morning make-outs. 

David decided he could deal with poker night from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry
> 
> come yell at me on twitter (@/finns_dead) and tumblr (@/lafayelling) respectively


End file.
